User blog:Truth Bullets/Atheon
Summary Atheon is large Minotaur and Axis Mind which looks after the Vault of Glass on Venus. It's job is to manipulate causal pathways across the space-time bulk, rerouting different actions in hopes of pushing the Vex to their goal of becoming an undeniable part of reality; reducing it to a simplest form of 1s and 0s, where the Vex Gate Network is supreme. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Atheon, Time's Conflux Origin: Destiny Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, possibly billions of years Classification: Conceptual Vex Network Interconnected AI Attack Potency: High Macroverse level+ Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ Durability: High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Macrocosmic+ with attacks, High Macroversal+ with simulations and abilities. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4. Atheon sidesteps the past and the future. Users of a paracausal force in Destiny inherit its paracausality, specifically including Darkness. The Black Garden, which births the Vex, births them in Darkness), Temporal Omnipresence Negation (Vex can manipulate Darkness, which scales to Light's presence across all of space-time), Time Manipulation (He uses time to drown others), Causality Manipulation (Atheon's job is to reroute cause and effect across space-time for the Vex), Conceptual Embodiment and Abstract Existence (Type 2, type 1. The Greater Vex exist as thoughts alone, lacking anything physical), Status Effect Inducement (With Marked by the Void, Atheon blinds others), Precognition and Temporal BFR (With the Timestreams, he cam view all possible futures where he might fail to adapt accordingly. He can also use them to BFR Guardians into either the past or future), Matter Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement and Radiation Manipulation (His weapon, the Torch Hammer, induces particle decay by manipulating "strange matter," and emits deadly radiation), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by his Torch Hammer), Fundamental Light (Arc Light, Solar Light and Void Light only do minor physical damage to him, meaning he resists Matter, Quantum and Vacuum Manipulation), Fate Manipulation ( Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) Paracausality: Paracausality is a form of acausality. Darkness is a paracausal force, and is deemed "acausal" several times. The prefix "para" means beside or alternative to, suggesting a separate form of causality, transcendent and superordinate of normal causality. This means it entails types 3 and 4. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3". Category:Blog posts